Grand Chase Adventure
by T-Ayhu Gituno
Summary: The Grand Chase travels around the continents and chaos within it!
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Maker

_**This is the story of Gc. It's gonna be epic! No,I'm playing :D.**_

_ Where am I?... Well,wherever I am,I gotta get out of here..._

Elesis sat on her bottom,rubbing her head. She widen her eyes and saw her friends laying there,but only a half of them.

"Ronan! Mari! Jin! Arme! Ryan!" She stood up and ran to each of them.

_W..what the hell is going on? What happen to them? Where are the others? _

Then suddenly,Ronan and Ryan began to cough. "Ronan,Ryan! You guys okay?" Elesis asked.

"What...we survived?.." Ronan said quietly. "Dude..I thought we were dead." Ryan laughed between his coughs.

"Yeah..hey,Elesis..do you see any other members.." Ronan asked. "Only Mari,Arme,and Jin." Elesis said quietly.

"Lire..." Ryan whispered. "Let's try to find the others..but first,we need to wake up the three sleep beauties." Ronan chuckled silently when Elesis helped him up.

Meanwhile,the other memebers were somewhere that they won't probably find.

_Anybody...help me..please...help us..._

"Ahhhhh!" A scream from Lire. "Stop it!" Amy yelled. "You think I can?" Kamiki laughed. "Ahhhhh!" Amy screamed.

"What do you want from us," Sieghart hissed. "The orbs." Kamiki said. "Ha. You think we can give you it?" Lass growled.

"Fine. If you don't,you'll lose your two precious friends." Kamiki held Amy's and Lire's chin,smiling.

"Lass,give it up. It's pain when it comes to friends.."Sieghart murmured. Lass sighed as he pulled out the orbs of Silver Land.

"I'll be taking that." She grabbed it. "Well? Let us go!" Lass yelled angrily. "Nah." Kamiki said. "**You motherfucker! And you said you would let us go!**" Sieghart had his rage.

"Now don't be so mad,old geezer. I said you'll lose your friends." Kamiki said. "Shit.." Lass' eyes turned black.

"Oh fuck. **RUN GIRLS!**" Sieghart yelled. "We can't! And we're not leaving you guys!" Lire said.

"See ya," Kamiki vanished. "Hang in there,Lass." Sieghart said.


	2. Chapter 2: Lass Kills For Blood

**_Chapter 2!_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-.-xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"We tried to wake up Mari but she won't." Ryan scratched his head,while he was carrying Jin by shoulder.

"She was the most injured one.." Jin coughed. "Yeah..she wanted to protect us.." Arme said quietly.

"Come on guys,let's not think about it right now,let's at least have hope." Ronan smiled at them.

"I'm more worried about the others..where could they have flied to?" Elesis looked around. "Arme,can you heal Mari?" Ronan said,putting his hand on his chin.

"Okay.." Arme cast her spell Heal. Then Mari coughed as she slowly opened her eyes. "Mari! Thank goodness you're alive!" Arme smiled.

She picked her up. "Let's go find the others." Ronan said.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~~x~x~x`x~x~x~xX~

"Kill...kill...die.."Lass mumbled. "Lass,listen to me! We'll get you out of there!" Sieghart yelled beside him.

Lire took out her knife and cut his rope. She did the same for the other three. Lass stood on the ground,still his eyes were paralyzed and his body was like possessed.

"Lass,hang in there." Sieghart hold his hands on Lass' shoulders. Then,Lass took out his dagger and stabbed Sieghart in the stomach,"Arughh!.."

"Sieghart!" Lire yelled. Amy covered her mouth and cried. Lire pulled Sieghart back,"Are you okay?" "Yeah.." Sieghart felt his blood running out and his heart still racing.

Lire put Sieghart down beside Amy and faced Lass. He hold his dagger of red blood dripping down. He begin to charge at Lire.

Lire used her bow to defense herself,"Lass." He jumped backwards. She used her arrows only to not hurt Lass and threw one at Lass. He dodged and disappeared.

Lire was aware about her surroundings then,"Lire!" He appeared behind her and kicked her on the ground. She spitted blood out. Amy covered her mouth,feeling powerless.

Lire wiped her mouth and charged at Lass and push him on the ground with her. Lass gritted his teeth,"Die!" Lire threw one of her arrow on Lass' shirt.

She stood up and breathed,then fell to the ground. Amy screamed.

"What was that?" Elesis looked up. "_That voice..._" Jin thoughted. "Come on,let's get going!" Ronan yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: Saved

**_Chapter 3~!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Lire!" Amy ran to Lire. "Sieghart,how ar-" Amy looked at Sieghart and his eyes were closed. "No...not you too! Sieghart!" Amy scream as tears fell down.

"Anyone! Help me!" Amy screamed. Then she looked at Lass,who finally took the arrow out of his shirt. He stood up and looked at Amy with black shadow eyes and began walking towards her.

"Lass...please.."Amy whispered.

~x~~~~~~Xx~X~XX~X~X~X~~~

After the message from Amy,Jin ran towards it. "Jin!" Ronan yelled. When he arrived,he saw Lass towards Amy. Jin ran to him and kicked him to the ground.

He landed on the ground,unconsciousness. Amy was still shaken. Jin ran to Amy and hugged her tightly. But Amy won over the hug so tighly and cried. "It's okay.." Jin whispered.

Amy shook her head,"No..L-Lire and..S-Sieghart.." Jin released her and widen his eyes,"What..do you mean.." Amy pointed. Jin turned around and saw Sieghart,leaning against a purple coral,Lire on the ground with blood around her lips.

It was Jin's turn to shake. "Lire..Sieghart.."

Then the other arrived. Ryan widen his eyes while Arme covered her mouth. "Mother..." Elesis said. Mari saw Sieghart and frowned. Lire began to cough and whispered,"Si..Sieghart..Amy.."

Ryan ran to Lire and picked her up,"Lire..what happen to you?.." She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ryan,"Ryan.." She touched his cheek and his tears.

Arme almost ran to Lass but then,"Stop,Arme!" Amy yelled. She turned to Amy. "He's..dangerous..he'll kill you.." Amy whispered. Arme widen her eyes,realizing that he created all the chaos.

But she ran to Lass,"Lass.." Lass' eyes were closed. Tears ran through her cheeks then she cried on his chest.

Ronan ran to Sieghart and hear his heart. Still beating. Ronan sighed with relief. Ronan touched his chest and cast his spell Heal.

Jin picked Amy up. Elesis went towards Arme,"He'll be fine." She nodded.

Ryan carried Lire behind him while Ronan carried Sieghart around his arms. Arme carried Lass while Elesis helped her.

"We better find a place to stay and heal these wounded and injuries.." Ronan said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mansion,The Kids,Miracles

**_Chapter 4! Enjoy xD_**

**_XXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx_**

"I have a question,where exactly are we staying?" Elesis asked. "A hotel or someone's house." Ronan said. "Oh geez...someone's house." Jin murmured.

Then a lady saw them walking so she came towards them,"Excuse me but,do you need a place to stay?" "Ha! I knew it!" Jin said.

Ronan glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"Yes mad'am." Ronan smiled to the lady. "Well,why don't you come and stay at my mansion?" "Mansion? She's rich too huh? We have about three to four stores!" Elesis whispered to Jin.

Ronan glared at them and turned around to the lady,"Thank you,mad'am." So they followed the lady.

"Nice." Ryan said while they arrived. "Please,do come in." The lady said and opened the door. "A ballroom,neat." Jin said.

When they were about to go upstairs, four kids came running down. "Kids,calm down. There are visitors." The lady said.

"Sorry,Komi." The kids said and lefted. "Are those you children?" Arme asked. "Indeed."

Then they were lead into a huge room.

"This is one big room but the girls is on the left side and the boy is on the right." The lad-I mean,Komi said and lefted.

Ryan putted Lire on her bed and kissed her,"See ya." "Ok." Lire smiled and he lefted to his bed with the others.

Arme put Lass on his bed and kissed his cheek. Ronan laid Sieghart on a bed and went downstairs to call Komi.

"Mad'am Komi?" Ronan yelled. A boy,around 15,passed by him. "Hey,kid. Have you seen Mad'am Komi?" He asked. The boy with dark blue hair glared at him and lefted.

"Okay.." Ronan said. "Mister,are you looking for Komi?" A girl with brown and yellow hair,around 14,asked Ronan. "Yes,I need a nurse or someone who could treat the injuries."

"That's me. I'm Muri." The girl smiled. "Oh. Come." They both went back to the room. "Heal Sieghart first." She did. Then she healed Mari,Jin,and Amy.

Then Lass. When she came to Lire and Ryan,she stared at him. "So you're back hurts." Ryan feel Lire's back. "And my lips." Lire said. "I already healed that." Ryan chuckled.

Lire looked up and elbowed Ryan. He looked up and saw Muri,"Oh,can you heal Lire first?" "Sure.." She touched Lire.

Then she touched Ryan. "Thanks." They both said. She returned back,"Hottie."

Then Lass woke up and scratched his head,"Ugh.." Everyone was quiet. "Lass!" Arme ran to him. He hugged her,"Arme. Are you okay?" He saw her crying.

"Ye-yes.."Arme wiped her eyes. Amy and Lire was really quiet. "Now..we need to wait for Sieghart.." Jin said. "What happen to him?" Lass asked.

No one dared to say anything.

Then Ronan spoke,"You killed him." Lass widen his eyes. "W-well,you didn't _killed _him! You just..stabbed him..with your dagger.." Lire whispered.

Lass gritted his teeth and lefted the room.

"Las-" "Leave him." Elesis said. Lire cried on Ryan's chest. He hugged her. "Well,Sieggy. Rest i-" "Would you guys shut up? I'm sleeping." Sieghart mumbled and rolled to the side.

"Sieghart! What the-" "Shut it,redhead." Sieghart said. "What..did you say.." Elesis' body was on fire. "Where's Mari?" Ronan asked. Sieghart got up and looked around.

She was still there,looking down,blushing a little. "Hahaaha!" Jin laughed. Sieghart blushed,"S-shut up!"

Lire released Ryan and saw Sieghart. He looked at Lire and smiled,"Hello there my puppet." She smiled.

"We still gotta fix Lass.." Ronan said. "What happen." Sieghart asked. "Heard that he 'killed' you,so he feel guilty and lefted." Elesis said.

"Oh.." Sieghart said. "Well,let's enjoy this week to play and relax in the mansion." Ronan said. "You just keep saying 'let's' don't ya." Jin sighed.


	5. Chapter 5: Unrelated Brother

**_Chapter 5~! Enjoy! _**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~_**

_ 1st Person_

_So,I heard there are visitors in the house. Tsk,like I care. All I want to do here is find my human brother._

_*flashback*_

_"Dio,there's something I gotta tell you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You have a brother."_

_*Silence*_

_"What?"_

_"I said you have a brother."_

_"So? Like I care."_

_"You never knew your mother or brother until now."_

_"Okay? So? What do I have to do."_

_"Well,first. Your brother is human,so is your mother."_

_"Impossible.."_

_"It's true."_

_"I'm going to find my brother."_

_"But you need to know his n-"_

_"Bye."_

_*end flashback*_

_~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~X~X~x~x_

Ryan walked around the mansion. Then something made him look. A door. He looked around and opened the door,quietly.

He saw a guy,around his age with a red violet. But he had two horns and a blue hand. He was about to get out but then,"Who are you?"

Ryan slowly turned around. "Uh..I don't know if you know but I'm one of the visitors,Ryan." He explained nervously.

"Them..sure." He said. "Why don't you introduce yourself too?" "...Dio." He said.

"Right. Dio." Ryan said. "So,why are you here." Dio asked. "Oh,me and the gang had to stay here cause we needed to rest."

"For?" "We fight enemies." Ryan said. "Oh.." "Why are_ you_ here?" Ryan asked.

"I need to find my human brother." Dio said. "So you're a demon,huh? I'll try to help you." Ryan chuckled.

"No thanks,I don't even know his informations." Dio said. "Oh,okay." Ryan said.

"Ryan!" "O,gotta go. My girlfriend's calling me." Ryan grinned. "Wait." Dio said. "Yeah?"

"It was nice to meet you." "Ha,well,me too." "Bye." "See ya."


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

**_Chapter 6~! Enjoyy_**

**_xx~XXXX~~xxxxx~~~Xxxx~~Xxx_**

Sieghart was outside,looking for Lass.

_Where is the fool?_

As he walked down the hill,he saw a silver hair,leaning against a palm tree. He peered to see who it was. Lass.

"Ohoho! Found you," Sieghart sat beside Lass,who was widening his eyes."What,you think I'm dead?" Sieghart chuckled.

"No-y-yeah.." Lass said quietly,putting his face on his knee. "Sorry..I got possessed.." Lass whispered.

"Oh come on,it was an accident. You don't need to apologize." Sieghart said. "Especially when you're infront of Arme." Lass sighed,"I know.."

"Well,let's go buy stuffs." Sieghart stood up.

x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Lire and Jin was walking in the halls. "This mansion is huge.." Jin said. "You said it. But..I'm worried about something.." Lire said. "What?" He said.

"I don't know...it feels weird and unpleasant here.." She whispered. "Well,may-" Suddenly the ground fell down to the bottom.

"Ah,chit..." Jin rubbed his head. "Are you alright,Jin?" Lire asked. "Yeah..woah,what is this place.." Jin hopped on the ground. "I told you it's weird." Lire dust her skirt.

"Lire..there's two dark tunnels.." He said. "Something's up." Lire said. "Let's fine our way out,come on." Lire went to the 2nd tunnel.

Then,"Grrrr..." "What was that?" Jin asked. "Shh.." Lire whispered. A half lion and half bat appeared from the shadows.

"Damn...what the hell is that?" Jin yelled. "But..why are there creatures here.." Lire said. The creature slam the wall which Lire yelped and Jin let out a short scream.

"Die!" Jin charged at the creature. "Jin!" Lire yelled.

x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"What was that?" Arme peered from her book. "I don't know,probably Ryan got scared by a dog," Elesis smirked.

"I hope it's not him~ Lalalala~!" Amy was polishing her toes. Mari was fixing her robot.

Ronan was alone,writing a letter to Knight Master.

x~x~x~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"What was that crash?" Ryan asked himself. While he was walking,he saw a huge gap on the floor. "What the.." Ryan nearly jumped.

He heard voices. "Chi! Chi!"

"Stop,you'll lose your energy,"

"Well,we're down here while the others are up there,how are we suppose to get help?"

"You're right.."

"Those voices...Jin! Lire!" Ryan said. He ran back to the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting And Memories

_**Chapter 7~~!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx**_

_"Got any 4s?"_

_"Nope,goldfish."_

_"What about 9s?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Good game,"_

_"Yup yup! I'm tired of waiting for the gates to open.."_

_"Well,we have to be patient."_

_"Yeah...hey,give me my orbs."_

_"Here,"_

_"It feels soo good.."_

_"Nasty."_

_"What?"_

_x~x~~~X~~~~~X~~~~X~~~X~X~~X~_

_Sieghart and Lass Past_

_"Bam bam bam!"_

_"What are you doing,Sieghart?"_

_"Playing guns! Wanna play?"_

_"Sure..but where are the guns?"_

_"Idiot,we're pretending."_

_"Oh.."_

_1 month later..._

_"Noo! mommy!"_

_"Go..Siegh.."_

_Sieghart ran to his fort._

_"M-mommy.."_

_Lass was sleeping against the wall then woke up_

_"Sieghart..what's wrong.."_

_"My mommy.."_

_"...Sorry.."_

_*Silence*_

_Lass sat beside Sieghart_

_"I lost my parents too.."_

_"When.."_

_"2 Days ago.."_

_"What happen?.."_

_"Soldiers murdered my parents for money."_

_"Sorry to hear that.."_

_"It's okay..we're even."_

_"Yeah..we got each other."_

_They were now,best friends._


	8. Chapter 8: 3 Members Awakens

_**Chapter 8! Enjoy**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**_

Ryan dashed the room and breathed. "Hold up,Ryan. The dogs got cha?" Elesis laughed. "Not funny..Lire and Jin..is in trouble.."

Everyone paused. "Hold on. Why are they in trouble?" Ronan said. "I heard them..in a huge gap in the floor.." Ryan said.

"That was that big crash." Arme said. "Come on,let's go!" Ronan yelled and they all got out of the room.

"Oh mother of Gaia.." Elesis said. "Ryan,go get Sieghart and Jin. Amy and Mari,look out. Me,Elesis,and Arme's going in." Ronan said and jumped down.

"But-" "Just listen to him." Elesis said and followed Ronan. Arme went down lastly. Ryan started running outside.

"I hate this job." Amy mumbled. "Protection." Mari made a sheild.

x~X~X~X~X~X~X~x~x~X~x~

Dio sighed and got out of his room. Then he heard a spell being casted. He walked towards it.

He headed to the music room. It was dark and quiet.

"Dio."

Dio turned around,"Father."

A man in his 30s,a demon himself,with purple hair appeared.

"Why did you went away,I was going to tell you who your brother was."

"Sorry,now tell me?"

With a sigh,"His name is Ryan."

"Ryan?" Dio raised his eyebrown.

x~X~X~x~X~X~X~x~x~x~x~x~

"The gate is now open,you may enter."

"Thank goodness!" Zero exclaimed. "Haha,next time,don't do that." Ley said. "Come on,let's go inside!" Zero went inside first.

"Zero and Ley?" The Knight Master asked. "Yes." "Follow." She lead them to her office.

"You want to join The Grand Chase?"

"Yes,ma'am." Zero said.

"Well,they're on a mission now."

"Ma'am?"

"I guess you'll have to wait." The Knight Master said.

Zero and Ley went outside,"Awww,that was wasting my time."

"They're on a mission."

"Guess we'll have to wait."


	9. Chapter 9: Memories Of The Past

**_Chapter 9!_**

**_xxxxxXXXXXXX~~~~~~_**

_Jin And Lire Past_

_"Lire?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you play with me?"_

_"What kind of game is it?"_

_"Barbie Vs Warriors!"_

_"Who am I?"_

_"Barbie!"_

_"Okay,"_

_"Oh,Lire?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you like me as a step cousin?"_

_"Yea.."_

_"Really?"_

_"Sure."_

_*Jin smiled*_

_x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~xX~_

_Ryan And Dio Past_

_"Ryan,sing me a song."_

_"Eh? Umm..okay."_

_"Kidzutsuita toki wa (When I noticed)_

_Sotto tsutsumikondekuretara ureshii (I felt happy that your arms were gently around me)_

_Koronde tatenai toki wa (When I fall and can no longer stand on my own)_

_Sukoshi no yuuki wo kudasai (please gove a bit of your courage)_

_Omoi wa zutto todokanai mama (These thoughts and feelings are never heard)_

_Kyou mou tsumetai machi de hitori (I am alone in this cold city)_

_Koko wa dokokana omoi dasenai (And I can't remember just where I am)_

_Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu (I have but one wish in that endless night)_

_Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo (That light which shines across the starless sky)_

_Modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae (Even though I have abandoned things in a place where I can no longer return)_

_Umarekawate ashita wo kitto terashitekureru (When I am reborn,tomorrow will surely be illuminated)"_

**_(Note: This song is from No.6,My fav anime xD,and the song is called Rokutousei No Yoru)_**

_"..I wish I had your voice.." _

_"Really? Hehe..thanks."_

_"Hey,Dio? Do you really feel that way?"_

_"Feel what?"_

_That you're lonely,like in the song."_

_"Sometimes.."_

_"...(Sniff) Idiot!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You never told me that you were!"_

_"Like you would care,"_

_"I do! Cause I love you."_

_"...No one ever said that.."_

_"As a brother of course!"_

_"Well..I love you too."_


	10. Chapter 10: The Hurtful Pain

**Chapter 10 xD Enjoy!**

**~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~**

Jin stood on the monster's chest,putting his fist on his chest,feeling proud.

"Wow Jin,my hero." Lire giggled. "Thanks," He grinned,"Well,let's keep going until we find a way."

They were walking into the tunnel,then,"Woah! They had cages? I wonder what's inside of them.." Jin said.

"Maybe monsters." Lire said and they continued walking.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ow!" "You okay Arme?" Ronan said. "Yeah..stupid sand.." Arme murmured.

"Oh man..look at this place.." Elesis said,through her breath.

They spotted a dead monster. "Rats." Arme said. "Come on,let's keep going." They started to walk.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" They heard a scream so they ran as fast as they could.

Then they saw Jin,laying on the ground,with alot of blood,while Lire was pushed on the wall and slide down.

"Jin! Lire!" Ronan and the other two ran to them.

"Run..go.." Jin said quietly. "No way. Pals before gals." Ronan said.

"Please..stop it.." Lire said,holding her head.

"Lire!" Arme was about to run to her,"Stop..don't go.." Jin said.

"Why?" She yelled. "A shadow...it..controls our...past and..make believe..stuffs.."

"Stop! Kaze'aze! Ryan..." Tears were in Lire's eyes.

Ronan ran to Lire and shaked her,"Lire! Wake up!"

"No!" Suddenly,Ronan was pushed. "Ronan!" Elesis yelled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I hate you. I don't love you." He said. "No.."

"You weakling. You don't really know what love is?" She said. "Stop it.."

"Leave! This is too risky for you!" They said. "Never...please..."

Suddenly,blood was on the ground. "Stop it,please...No!..Stop.."

Lire was crying. Ryan left her,Kaze'aze hurted her,and her parents was in her past.

"You had enough?" A shadow appeared in her world. "Yes..please.."

It punched through Lire's chest. Blood were dripping.

She was screaming. The shadow took its hand back,cleaning the blood.

It touched Lire's forehead and said,"Don't forget this moment."

Then she was laying down,eyes closed,shed one tear in the world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yes. Ryan." His father said.

"This world is freaking scary..." Dio sighed as he clinched his demon hand.

"I guess you met him already?" He said.

"Yeah..I'm going to rest.." Dio said and got out of the music room.

_Ryan..that pointy ear guy? I don't ever know what to say._

He headed to his room and laid down on his bed and sighed,"Ryan."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amy saw Dio heading back to his room. "That was close."

"Here comes Ryan." Mari said.

They saw Ryan,Sieghart,and Lass running.

"Are they okay?" Sieghart said,panicking.

"I guess. I don't know?" Amy shrugged.

Then they saw Ronan carrying Lire,Elesis and Arme was carrying Jin.

"Guys!" Amy yelled. "They're badly injured." Ronan said.

"Hey..Amy.." Jin smiled with pain. "Jin.." Amy began to cry.

"Lire was the most injured..she's not going to open her eyes for awhile." Ronan said.

Sieghart looked at Ryan,which was staring at Lire with hurtful eyes.

"Hey Ryan.." Jin said quietly. He walked up to Jin and they did their handshake.

"Hey..you alright there?" He smiled,it was a fake smile.

"Yeah..sorry bro.." He said. "It's alright.."

They all headed to their room.


End file.
